Vehicles, such as consumer cars and trucks, with combustion engines often include a gas tank and an electronic pump assembly within the gas tank to pump gasoline. Often the gas tanks will include an annular hole at the top to receive the corresponding electronic pump assembly.
The electronic pump assemblies often include a sender unit to detect the level of gasoline in the gas tank. Previously known sender units are typically difficult to install since some level detection components of the sender units extend radially beyond the annular hole of the gas tank, which causes interference with the gas tank when inserting the electronic pump assemblies into the annular hole.